Fighting law
by englishproject
Summary: The remain of a dead man are discovered in an elevator shaft.
1. Prologue

The man stood in the middle of the elevator, lightly tugging at his briefcase. He was dressed in an expensive-looking suit. Any person could know from the first look that he definitely wasn't poor. From the way he stood up to his polished leather shoes, everything in him seemed to emanate assurance. He got an impressive mustache, perfectly right, cut with an unhealthy precision.

A careful observer would see that underneath that mustache, his lips trembled, agitated by a nervous grin. The rest of his face was impassible and exception to this little thing, he seemed pretty sure of himself. The man leaned in front of the smooth surface of the elevator doors, taking on his appearance. He squinted at his reflection, mentally cursing himself for letting his glasses in the back of his suitcase, as he tried to see himself.

He seemed alright, except for this wrinkle on his shirt. He smoothed it down before replacing his tie. Tugging a bit on his suit, he looked at himself a last time, assuring himself that his appearance was as perfect as ever. As he did so, he saw a thing moving behind his reflexion on the doors. Promptly turning around he swept a gaze around. Seeing nothing, he shrugged it off before he saw another movement. Something fell on the floor. The man swiftly opened his suitcase, grabbing his glasses. As he put them on his bony nose, he wrinkled his nose at the bad smell suddenly invading the elevator.

The man put on his glasses, allowing him to see. The view of the mysterious object was quickly followed by a scream. Luckily for him, the elevator stopped, reaching his destination. As soon as the door opened, he literally threw himself out of the engine, scared to death. There, on the floor, laid a single bony foot.


	2. Chapter 1

«A sin is usually committed for the protection of someone or something. But sometimes, the secret gets so big that the sin get's out of hand, resulting in a murder.»

-Come on Georgie! exclaimed Mike Fillion, looking at his 16 years old daughter.

-Sorry dad, I already have plans.

The men shook his head at the red-headed, preparing himself for a reply before he was interrupted by the familiar ring of his cell phone.

-It looks like I have something to do today after all, quietly said Mike before answering.

-Fillion

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

-So what do we have here? asked Mike, handing a steamy cup of coffee to Jill Ferras, his partner.

As a coroner, Mike worked with the New York Police Department where he had been partnered with Ferras. While they also worked with loads of other people, Ferras and he were always the first one to go on the crime scene.

-A foot somewhere in the elevator of Prickett and son.

-Fascinating.

Jill gave him an odd look before opening the large glass doors of the law firm. Like a magnet, a young man practically flew to them. He wore a dark grey suit, and looked impeccable. Sporting a pair of large glasses, he had the look of a freshly graduated law student, hoping to break into business.

-Hi, I'm Edmund Staub, intern here at Prickett and son.

Without waiting for their answer, he automatically continued his nervous speech.

-The body is in the elevator B, I'll show you the way.

-How exactly did a body ended up in an elevator? mumbled Ferras.

-You would be surprise, replied Mike.

The three of them went through numerous hallways, passing by official-looking offices. Staub suddenly stopped in front of an open elevator.

-We were wondering if it would be possible to be as discreet as possible, considering that Prickett and son is a very important law firm doted of a very good reputation.

The two partners exchanged looks before Ferras turned to the young man.

-We'll do our best Mr. Staub, but you have to understand that this is a murder.

Edmund Staub nodded, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to another before going back to his office, mumbling under his breath something that looked like a goodbye.

-So here we are, the crime scene in the law firm specialized in murder.

-You really think you're funny Fillion? asked Ferras, raising her eyebrows.

-Don't you find it ironic?

Seeing Jill had a look close to exasperation, he began to look for the body.

-I thought there was only a foot in there, he stated, looking at the numerous pieces of body splattered on the elevator's floor.

-Someone got the few remains out, explained Ferras.

-Well let's look at this, he said, putting on some latex gloves.

Browsing through the bones, he finally found the one he wanted.

-I know the sex, concluded Fillion.

-How do you know this? inquired Ferras.

-By the shape of the pelvis.

Looking at her, he pointed a few parts, trying to do some further explaining.

-As you can see right here, the pubic angle his way shorter than a female. It mostly makes a V while a female bone would make an U. It can be mainly explained that a woman's body is build in a way that she will be able to carry a child. Other than this fair difference of angle, the area in the middle of the pelvic bone is generally larger for women, which is not the case here.

Although Ferras seemed to remain confuse about this whole thing, she got the necessary as she stated that it was a male.

-Alright, now we have to do some further research for the murder of a male.

-P


	3. Chapter 2

"Every one of us may do something wrong in their life. Some people prefer to face their destiny and admit their crime. Others would rather escape reality and go away after they did what they want. And the other ones, the rarest, can do anything bad and we don't know they are the author of the crime."

The next morning, Jill Ferras decided to go at the firm Prickett and Son to investigate on some of the lawyers of the firm, while Mike Fillion stayed at the NYPD to search more information on the dead man . As the dead body was found in an elevator of the firm, she thought that it is very probable that an employee was the murderer of the man found dead. As she entered the firm at 8 o'clock, an administrative assistant asked her:

"-Hi ma'am, welcome to the Prickett and Son lawyer firm. Can I help you with anything?

-Yes sure, I investigate on the crime that was committed here, in an elevator. Could you give me a list of the employees here? Ferras answered.

-I don't have any with me, but I can make one to you now. Do you want anything else?

-If it's possible to add a brief description of their job here, where is the office of each of them and the place where they are today, I will really appreciate it, said Jill Ferras.

- Yes sure, anything you want. It may take a little while, considering we are an important firm and we have a lot of employees, but I promise to be finished by 13:00. You can go to the employee lounge and take a coffee or come back at 1:00 this afternoon, as you wish.

-Thanks a lot, I think I'll go talk to some of the lawyer about what happened. I'll come back after diner."

At 13:00, Ferras returned to the administrative assistant, as she said she would be finished. As she promised, she handed her the list of employees with their task and where they were at that moment. She rapidly went through the list, when she read "John Smith, lawyer. He works on the case Withley-Carv, his office is on the third floor, #325. He has been in France for a little over a week now."

"Mmm interesting..." Ferras thought.

She asked the administrative assistant if he left for a business trip or a personal reason.

"-I guess it's for a personal reason as the company didn't pay for his plane tickets. She answered.

-Ok thanks. I have one last thing to ask you; could you give me the file of that "Withley-Carv" case Smith work on, please?"

-Yes I can do that, I have all the cases in my computer. Give me a minute and I'll print it out.

-Thanks a lot again for all you've done for me! Ferras replied"

She gave him the file John Smith is working on and the detective returned to the New York Police Department.

Ferras was eager to tell everything to her partner, Mike Fillion. She entered with a bang in his office and told her everything:

"- Fillion, I think we have our suspect! He's a lawyer at Prickett and Son, and his office his on the third floor. He's gone in France for five days, and for no reason! Why would someone leave in Europe for a few days just after a crime was committed? We have to investigate more!"

-C


	4. Chapter 3

'' We may sometimes be sure about what we think, but it may be, in fact, far from our first thought, hence the importance of developing several hypotheses to avoid any ambiguities. ''

-Hello sear, can I talk to Mr. Mike Fillion?

-Yes speaking, what can I do for you? answered Fillion.

-Hi Lucy Barnes here.

Lucy Barnes was working at the NYPD in the autopsy department. She usually worked with all the teams, investigating on murders requiring her services.

- I would like to give you new information to help your team progress in this investigation. We just discovered the exact size of the murder weapon, but we can't identify the specific objet that killed the man. Apparently, the man would have been killed by a blow to the head hard enough to have caused serious concussion and bleeding. By the fracture on the skull of the victim, we can affirm that the object is 4 by 15 inches and made of metal. We also discovered little red spot paint that, unfortunately, can't be analyzed due to the blood that covered it. I hope these new information will help you to advance in your research. If you have any question or new information, don't hesitate to call me at my office.

-Thank you very much Lucy for having informed me about these new development. I will take good note of it.

As soon as he hung up the phone, he called his two partner Jill Ferras and Rick Cooper. As usual, Rick was unreachable while Jill answered her phone after the first ringtone. Mike and Rick were best friend since high school and their paths had never been separated even if they didn't have the same job and, especially, the same personality. In fact, Rick Cooper, was a seasoned detective who wasn't organized at all and always late, the exact opposite of Mike Fillion who couldn't bear disorder. They sometimes got on nerves each other, yet it didn't last long. Cooper could be qualified as a womanizer while Fillion worked so that he didn't even have time for his wife, because his work invaded his life. He finally left a message on Cooper voicemail phone that said they were meeting the three of them at 12:30 for dinner at the Belagio restaurant.

12:30

Mike and Jill arrived at the restaurant at the same time and took a table for three. Obviously, Rick, as usual, was late. He finally arrived 20 minutes later because of the traffic. Ferras and Fillion had already ordered.

-I got new info from Lucy Barnes chief of the autopsy department in the NYPD. We had a talk about the murder weapon and, apparently, the murderer had been caused by big object blow on the victim's head that generated a concussion. He was killed instantly. The dimension of this object is approximately 4 by 15 inches and made of metal. Besides, some little red spot were found on his head, but couldn't be analyzed due to the blood that covered it, introduced Fillion.

-It could maybe be a paint jar, said Cooper.

-I don't think so, added Jill Ferras, because the components of that jar aren't hard enough to kill an adult.

-It may be an oxygen tank, replied Cooper.

-What would someone do with an oxygen tank in an elevator? answered Mike.

-Well, I don't know, I'm not the murderer!

At the same time, everybody else in the restaurant began to scream because there was a fire in the kitchen. An employee rushed in to stop the fire with an extinguisher.

-Guys, I know exactly what killed our man! exclaimed Mike.

-L


	5. Chapter 4

« Some have learned that every body wants to live at the top of the mountain.

Without knowing that the true happiness,

Lies all in the way of climbing the mountain.»

The previous information had led to a few preliminary suspects. It had been hard for the team to put together the small pieces of puzzle that were found… but they finally had something. Well, at least a start. While many people had been interrogated and the prestigious law firm turned upside down, little did they know on the possibilities of who could have done a thing like that.

Still, one person did get evocated often enough that he eventually get the attention of the team. That person was John Smith. His name first came out when the police asked to the employees if they had noticed any abnormal things…people who were acting strange, differently from normal.

-Abnormal, answered Bridget Henley?

-Yeah, something not normal, repeated Ferras. You see, that's what abnormal is!

-Don't gat to harsh on her, said one of her college.

-I know what abnormal is, Bridget then returned. I'm not stupid! What do you think? I was only trying to figure what was abnormal here in the office.

-Look, I was…tried to say Ferras.

-Never mind, said Bridget, brutally cutting Ferras. I have been secretary here for 12 years. I have worked with the biggest lawyers in the whole country, so don't try to fuck with me! I have noticed nothing abnormal since a few weeks but one thing…

-That…Ferras started saying before stopping. She did not even finish here question and bent the head. A little more and she new she would loose the cooperation of the witness.

-John Smith dumped Bridget. He is the one who I would say acted in a strange way recently.

Ferras and her partner would not push her further, the questioning would stop there. Founding out that he was not there, they were more intrigued and tried to have a look in his office. No way they could have done that on their own. What do you think, that the biggest criminal law firm in the city leaves the desks of there employees open for public visiting? A place like that contains information on the biggest crimes…and there criminals! Ferras tried to ask an employee to her that favor of opening the desk. You know…just for a second. She knew getting a warrant was going to be long. Didn't work at all… Not only did the employee refuse as she had been told many time to do…but officer Ferras received a visit from the supervisor, intrigued he was about what she was asking to his employees.

-I tried the soft way, said Ferras.

-The illegal way, said the supervisor

-Then will do it the legal way, returned Ferras. And we'll be proud of it, even happy. We'll make it loud…very loud!

On those words, the supervisor turned red and was so scared of bad publicity and all the money he would loose if this story made noise that he accorded a short visit in the office of John Smith to Ferras. Very short…so short that they did not really have the time to find anything. The guy was really neat and did not let anything in disorder. The only thing they found out was that he was the defender of Bob Whitley against John Carv…which brought some attention from Ferras…

-S


	6. Chapter 5

«Life is unpredictable, sometimes, you'll be believing so hard in a thing even if it is in fact the contrary»

-The larger general structure, smaller pelvic bone, bigger bones, it's obviously a man, stated George Grey, intern at the NYPD.

A small group of scientist and professionals were huddled around a table, all leaned on the direction of what was on the table. A light had been hung on some simple metal chains to provide the people a better view of the victim laid on the sterling counter. These simple light bulbs were shinning so bright that most people would have been blinded for several minutes, be this team was pretty used to the thing.

-Thank you for this Mr. Grey, but we have already established this fact, said Fillion, we're actually looking for anything that could tell us about who this person is.

-Haven't you send out the dental X-rays to the police department? asked Jill to Fillion.

Lucy Barnes intervened.

-The dental records can always be helpful in finding the identity but a general search through the bones and flesh can determine lots of things like cause of death, past injuries and way of life.

-Way of life?

-Let's say some was a tennis player, or a dancer, we would know by the special shape of some bones in the region of the shoulders or the legs.

Mike Fillion carefully approached his eye from the legs, his sharp vision scanning the femur in search of anything worth it.

-There seems to be something here, he said, taking the luxo lamp that stood on a side counter to look at the bone with more precision. A luxo lamp was always appreciated by scientist, not only was it a pretty powerful lamp, but it was doted of a large magnifying glass. The light bulb was basically a circular one rolled up around the glass.

-Anything? asked Lucy

-Well, there is a fracture, by the look of it, let's say 4 to 8 weeks before murder.

Lucy peeked through the luxo lamp.

-Effectively, the cells have begun to fill the fracture without completely healing it.

-There's something else here, said the intern, George Grey, pointing at the head.

Ferras came near the young man.

-Where?

-Right here, on the skull.

-Isn't it our murder injury? Inquired Jill.

-If it touches the frontal, parietal and temporal bones, than yes, answered Lucy still looking at the femur with Mike.

-How do… began George, confused.

-Lucy already did a quick look on the body, explained Jill.

The woman examined the reconstitute skeleton, most of the bones glued together due to his nice stay in the elevator's shaft.

-But there is something I don't understand, the guy went through an elevator shaft, isn't it the thing that killed him?

Fillion looked up to his partner.

-Well, if he had been alive at the time, yes, but he was already dead. It's likely that the person who put him there only did it to get rid of the body.

-Unsuccessfully, mumbled Lucy.

Jill's phone rang, she picked it, excusing herself and going through another part of the room. She came back after a few seconds of nodding.

-Well, our first suspect isn't one anymore.

-Why is that, asked Mike.

-The dental record was a match; John Smith is the one lying on that table.

-P


	7. Chapter 6

«Think a little less, love a little more»

When it first came out that the body belonged to John Smith, it sure was a surprise, had he been a suspect himself at a certain point, not too long ago. Then fallowed all the questions who can go threw an investigator's mind. Who, what, when, how…and all those things who generally lead to a murderer. But then arrives a thought that, before all of this, comes the very painful and heartbreaking task of announcing the death to the family.

-Who's going to do it, asked Bridge Henley?

-Us…as usual quietly replied Ferras, in view of the body bag.

-Why is it always us, whined Henley? I know it's our responsibility and all and all, but can't someone else do it or once. This is not an easy thing an it's hard on the mind.

-You know we both think the same thing, explained Ferras. But we can't give it to anyone. It's not just about being kind with the family and all theses things…it's about finding evidences, answers and maybe solutions in what they are going to say and ask, and how they are going to react and...

-It's ok, it's ok, softly repeated Henley. Don't worry, I understand. I just got a little exited.

When they arrived at Mr. Smith's house, everything seemed normal. It was king of hard to imagine they were going to slip that world around in just a few minutes. But they had to. Somebody had to, and it was them.

-This is not going to be easy Mrs. Smith, explained Ferras…but we have to tell you that

-Is it my daughter? , rapidly asked Mr. Smith's wife.

-No it is not, said Henley, trying to help Ferras and to be gentle with Mrs. Smith.

-Then it's John…cried Mrs. Smith. He's dead isn't he? I knew he was. Oh my god, my husband is dead….

-We're sorry, very sorry Mrs. Smith, said Ferras, trying to help the poor women. We are with you and we are going to help you go threw this.

When they got in the living room and finally explained what had happened to John to his wife, she still could not believe it. Sure enough was it hard to learn that your husband was dead, it was even harder knowing in what weird and awkward circumstances he did. Not knowing why someone is dead is a terrible thing. She also thought of the fact that she would have to tell her daughter. The fact she was not a kid anymore would not make it more easy.

-I know this is a very hard moment for you Mrs. Smith, but we have to ask you questions. It's for our investigation, gently explained Ferras.

-I know, I know, replied . I don't know anything that could interest you. He did not have any enemy at all and never talked to me about his work.

-Any incident that you know of, questioned Henley, helping Ferras?

-No, not of my memory. He was a loving husband and a good father…cried Mrs. Smith.

-We are sure he was, there is no doubt, kindly replied Ferras. Thank you for your time Mrs. Smith. If you have any questions or you need help, just call us at this number.

Ferras handed the card and got up. Henley and she would leave alone; Mrs. Smith did not have the strength to get up and walk them to the door.

-S


	8. Chapter 7

"Touch me, I'm golden as the wind blows.

Whisper it like it's a secret  
>Uttered to condemn the one who hears it"<p>

One day of that week, the brother of Whitley, who was against the client of the dead lawyer in his current case, came to see Ferras at her office to give her some information about the case of John Smith. At first, she didn't want to talk to him because obviously she was really occupied with the murder. As her very much insisted, she gave him 25 minutes of her time. She finally didn't regret it at all.

"-You know, Whitley had a wife, Susan.

-What does she has to do with the murder? Please don't make me regret that I let you in!

-Well, she's a bit special. She didn't like Smith at all, after what happened. She doesn't miss any occasion to say bad things about him. She always said how he was a bad and mean person.

-Really? Why would she say so?

-I don't know that, the only thing I know I told you. It's not a joke, you don't mess with her. She can be really bad. She always wants to protect what she possesses, even her husband and her kids.

-How many children do they have?

-Only two girls, Charlie and Grace. They're adorable.

-Ok... I don't have any more time. Thanks sir.

-It was a pleasure, anything that can make you advance! I'll tell you something. Susan, I don't really like her and if I can give you an advice, don't mess with her."

She thought about what the guy said and decided it could be potential information. She talked about it to Mike Fillion. As he wasn't as occupied as Ferras at the office, they decided it was him who would go to inspect Whitley's place a few days later.

The next Thursday, Mike Fillion went to see Susan, Whitley's wife. He talks a while to her about the case and the murder, focusing on the lawyer and their relationship. She said she really doesn't like Smith, but it's normal considering he's the lawyer of the guy against her husband. Fillion accepted her invitation to stay and take a coffee with her. Altogether he had the impression she was a good person and a really caring mom. It was just at that moment he paid attention to the little girls, Charlie and Grace. He noticed they were playing with what seemed a hard, cylindrical toy. He didn't ask any questions but noted it in his head. He returned to the office and found Ferras still working on their case. She were inspecting the bones to see if she could notice anything abnormal. He made her his report of his day, making clear that she would not hurt a fly. He although mentioned the girl's toy, thinking it may be a possible lead in the investigation. She didn't seem to give him much attention, but noted all he said in her mind. She would make an investigation when she would have time, preferring to do things on her own.

-C


	9. Chapter 8

'' Those we believe to be our friends may prove to be our worst enemy. We only need to discover their true intentions. ''

-We absolutely need to go to question him before he slip away. It would be his kind of leaving the city without saying anything. Guys, don't you remember when he disappeared for all the duration of the investigation and the trial, said Mike, determinate to solve this terrible story.

In fact, Johnny Carv, three years ago, made an attempt to murder against Mark Whitley. This event was a matter of gang duel that are involved in drug business. These two gang leaders were competing to take control of the monopoly on drug sales. Johnny decided that the best way to achieve his ends was to kill Mark Whitley, the head of the enemy group. Fortunately for Mark, this attempt didn't work. However, after Whitley found out it was Johnny's plan and idea, had hired a lawyer, John Smith, and filed a lawsuit against Carv for attempted first degree murder. Therefore, Johnny would have every reason in the world to have killed John Smith, the one who was defending Mark Whitley, his worst enemy.

9:30 pm

Jill Ferras, Rick Cooper and Mike Fillion were gathered in front of Johnny's door, knocking on it. After ten minutes, they finally got the idea that Carv was there. The group began to get down the stairs of the third floor apartment when they saw the man they were looking for just outside of the building, talking to someone. The three partners instantly thought he was dealing for some drug. They didn't even have time to reach him that he running away. Fillion and Cooper immediately started to run after him.

-Police, stop running right away! screamed Cooper.

-You are under arrest! added Fillion.

Nonetheless, Johnny never stopped running, sure to have been taken for drug possession. He was wrong. Five minutes later, Carv got stuck in a dead-end.

10:15 pm, NYPD

Johnny Carv finally got arrested and was brought at the police department to be interrogated.

-As you probably know, your enemy lawyer got killed in an elevator some days ago, introduced Ferras.

-We also have several clues that suggest that you are guilty of Smith murder, said Fillion.

-First of all, guys, I'm sorry to tell you that I'm not murderer of John Smith and, second, that I wasn't dealing for drug, answered Carv.

-Stop lying, you son of a bitch! You, as everybody else, know you are the author of that murder, replied aggressively Cooper.

-Do you know that if you cooperate with the police, your sentence could be reduced? asked Ferras.

-Yeah, I'm perfectly aware of that, but I repeat : I'm not the one who had killed John Smith.

-Why can you affirm that you're not the murderer of Mr. Smith?

-Because I have an alibi. The night of the murder, I was, and you can confirm with the airline company, flying to Mexico for business.

-L


	10. Chapter 9

_The man is wolf to man._

All those previous information, although they had created some hope, did not lead to any precise and conclusive suspect.

Everybody working on the case was trying to find a new track that would lead to some reveling information…and maybe, who knows…lead to a murderer.

Ferras was heading to the supervisor of the floor to ask him some more questions like she had already done too many times. On her way to the office, she met a guard and then had a flash: they had not looked at the tapes. Well, maybe they had…but not her. That's when she chose to ask the guard if she could have a look at some tapes.

-You know, responded the guard, those are private and have been kept shut for the investigation.

-Yes…I am sure of that, tried to convince Ferras. But I am myself an investigator for that crime. It would really help me if…

-Well then where is your authorization card, asked the guard ?

-Ehh…well, hesitated Ferras. Look! I just want to have a single tape where I think there could be some very important information.

-I should not…tried to say the guard.

-Come on, finally said Ferras.

Had Ferras not insisted long enough she would not of discovered the information that lied right there on the tape. Effectively, there was something intriguing even though it looked normal at first. The camera was the one of the elevator hallway at he same floor where John Smith worked. Whitley and his wife Susan were coming out of the elevator. Nothing very special happened up to now. They would only come back to the elevator 30 minutes later. When it seemed like they were gone, it appeared that Susan came out of the elevator and told her husband that she would catch up with him.

She then disappeared in the same hallway from which she came from. She only came back a few moments later. She looked hurried and precautious, looking around like if someone might see her or something like that. She then left for real.

Ferras then thought she might just have the track they needed.

-Thanks a lot, said Ferras to the guard who had let her look et the tape. You can't imagine how this will help me. Keep it her safe; we sure will need it again.

-No problem, happily replied the guard.

Ferras then took of to her office. She did not need to ask any questions to the supervisor for now...she had much more important stuff to deal with.

This information that could maybe becomes evidence, and who knows maybe lead to an arrest, just scrambled all the cards. A single tape had changed it all.

-S


	11. Chapter 10

"Keep your feet on the ground when your head's in the clouds. You made it harder just to go on."

While Ferras were in the interrogatory of the suspect, Fillion went to the lawyer office to investigate a little more. There, he met again the secratariate, Bridget Henley. He started to ask her some questions about what happened in the office after the murder. While talking to her, a young guy came into the hallway on his way out the office. Mrs Henley introduced him to Fillion as Edmund Stub, the new intern of Prickett & Son's office, who worked with Smith when he was still alive. Henley also told Edmund Stub that Fillion was the one who investigated on the murder. He seemed to be in a hurry to go so he rapidly left the two others. Fillion thought it was a little weird of him but didn't make a case out of it.

The inspector continued to ask his questions to Bridget Henley and as the time passed, he realized she was a little suspect. She admitted not to like the dead lawyer very much and added that he, contrarily to the opinion she has of him, were respected by pretty much all of the employees of the lawyer firm. She said she didn't understand why he was so much appreciated when she was practically unable to talk to him. Fillion thought about Ferras who was interrogating a suspect and noted everything Mrs Henley said, thinking maybe there is another suspect in the case of the dead lawyer.

After a little while, Edmund Stub, the intern, came back in the office. He tried to avoid Fillion and Henley but she, remembering something, called him back and said:

"-I forgot to tell you earlier, but congratulations for your new promotion! You must be really happy and I am very happy for you, you deserve it!

-Thanks a lot, and yes, I am excited because of the new job. We don't have this opportunity everyday! Stub answered her.

-Sorry to be a little uninformed, but what promotion did you get? Fillion asked the intern.

-I got the possibility to take Smith's job, since he is now dead.

-Oh... I see. It must have been a great loss for you since you knew him a lot. You passed your entire days with him, Fillion replied

-To know him, for sure I knew him great! He was a total jerk, if you want my opinion! He were selfish and hypocrite. Great thing he's dead! I am sorry for his family, but at the same time I am happy because I got his job!

-Edmund, he was not that bad! Okay he was not always nice, but to say he was a jerk, is it not a little exaggerated? Asked Henley to Stub

-No, I tell you, he deserves all of this!"

Fillion was much destabilized with all the things Edmund Stub said, and thought about when he said Smith deserved it all. Maybe Stub talked a little too much... And Fillion thought that Ferras would be interested to know what he heard. After all, maybe the other suspect isn't Mrs Henley but Mr Stub...

-C


	12. Chapter 11

_Discovering what is hidden behind someone's head is as hard as hiding the information from the ones who are looking for it._

As the investigation team discovered on the tape they looked, Mike Fillion, Jill Ferras and Rick Cooper rushed themselves to catch Susan Whitley and interrogate her to finally elucidate this strange story. In fact, with this new clue, they were sure that no one else could be the culprit. After a long 30 minutes of car ride, the team arrived at Susan and Mark's house. Rick Cooper broke down the door and took his gun.

-Susan Whitley, you are officially under arrested! You can remain silent and call your lawyer, because anything you will say may be used against you, screamed Cooper, pointing his gun at Susan.

Surprised and frightened, Susan didn't say a word and obeyed immediately. She got in the police car and was brought to the NYPD to be interrogated.

Two hours later

-Where were you the day John Smith was killed? asked Ferras.

-About an hour before he died, I visited him with my husband Mark to revise a last time everything John will say at Johnny Carv trial. Mr. Smith was an exceptional lawyer and a good friend of us. His lost broke my heart, answered Susan.

-How can you explain that after you entered the elevator to leave the building, you finally decided to return to John's office? asked back Ferras.

-I didn't do that! affirmed Susan.

-Don't try to lie to us Mrs. Whitley, because we have the evidence you returned to Smith's office. The camera in the corridor proved it. Are you aware that if you don't cooperate with the police your sentence could be extended?

-Yes, I admit it! I returned to John's office, but not for the reason you are thinking of! replied Susan.

-Ok. Then, what was your real reason for this come back? asked Ferras.

The atmosphere in the interrogative room was tense and unbearable. As usual, Rick was very relaxed and calm. He was chewing a gum and doing bubbles with it. Each time the bubblegum exploded, Susan jumped because she was nervous. We could easily remark it by the way she was talking and looking at Jill Ferras. It was obvious that she was terrified. On the other hand, Ferras, the main interrogator, was controlling the situation, being accustomed with the years. She had seen others worse than this case. Besides, Mike was in another room looking at the interrogatory with cameras.

-I'm embarrassed to admit that, but I cheated on my husband. It has been since three months that I have a relationship with John Smith. It all started when we first met at my house when he came to collect information on my husband and on Johnny Carv. Therefore, I returned to his office to arrange a tryst. Please, don't tell it to Mark, I will.

Suddenly, Mike Fillion entered rapidly in the room where was gathered everybody and said anxiously:

-Stop everything! She is not the one we are trying to catch since the beginning of this investigation. She is not involved in this case, you can release her now.

-L


	13. Chapter 12

«You can hide everything you did as much as you want, someone will find out eventually»

Mike Fillion looked at the people facing him in disbelief. Maybe it wasn't the wisest thing to burst in the middle of an interrogatory, but if it could save an innocent person from prison, he thought it was pretty smart. He could see the fury in Ferras' eyes, warning him that he would get in trouble as soon as they were out of the interrogatory room. Gulping he continued to take in the scenery. Susan Withley was nervously clutching her jacket, scratching her perfectly polished nails onto the baby blue fabric. Fillion couldn't help but to feel sorry for Mrs. Withley as he saw that her nervous fingers had took hold of the buttons, letting go of the cotton. It was pretty common for people to hold a tight grip on object when they were under pressure or stress, but this poor jacket seemed to be taking a rather hard time.

-What is it Fillion? asked Ferras once she took him out of the room.

-She's not the killer.

-And why is that? Intervened Rick Cooper, coming down in a hurry away from the small room where all the video footage and diffusion of interrogatory were done.

-Edmund Staub did it.

Ferras looked at him, her eyebrows raised so high that they disappeared under her bangs. She shook her dark locks in disbelief.

-He had absolutely no reason to.

-Yes he had, begun Mike, think about what Staub told us. He was the one to do most of the work for the Withley v.s. Carv case.

-So you're implying that he killed him because he had too much work? He's a pretty clever guy, he knew he would have lots of work. The girl turned on her heels, reading to go back in the room where a nervous Susan Withley unconsciously proceeded to the destruction of her most prized jacket.

-The secretary told me he did most of the work for the cases too, said Cooper.

Jill stopped in her track and came back.

-Let's say you're right, Staub simply killed his boss because he worked too much?

-He didn't work too much; he did all the cases while Smith received all the honors.

-Fair enough motive to kill someone, approved Cooper.

Jill shot him a death glare before coming back to charge.

-What about the murder weapon.

The two guys literally shrunk at the mention of the weapon. A thoughtful silence dawned on the two of them before Rick raised his head in sudden realization.

-I know what it was, he stated before going to the video room.

Once there, Rick searched through the footage of the security cameras lend to them by Prickett & son.

-You're not even looking at the right elevator, began Jill.

-I know, answered Rick, here it is. The detective was pointing at computer. On the screen, Edmund Staub was picking up a little fire extinguisher.

-And here we have our murder weapon, just in the estimate time of death, remarked Mike as he looked at the date on the left corner of the picture.

-Why hasn't this been looked before?

-Well, there was a reported fire in the micro-wave of the third floor at this day, I guess the lab tech thought it was for it.

-Enough proof for you Ferras? asked Fillion, turning to his partner.

-Alright, I yield, let's go put this intern in jail.

-P


End file.
